shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Breanna Tola
Breanna Tola (ポーチ日まで, Breanna Tola) or otherwise known as the Wind Demoness (風鬼, Kaze Oni[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']), is one of the combatants of the Sujata Pirates and is a member of the special team the Weapons Core of the crew. Brenna originally was a young assassin who had took jobs in assassinating local figures such as mayors and other criminal leaders. Also Breanna was a thief who had stolen whatever she wanted, from jewelry to cloths. She had made herself a pretty good life as a thief and assassin, but then she went into becoming a bounty hunter. She wanted to the thrill of fighting others and capturing them, so she could show the world that she was the best bounty hunter in the world. However shortly after she was caught by the police and thrown in a jail cell to rot away, but one night. She was visited by a mysterious ghost that promised this. That if was to free her; she would go out and find a man by the name of Donsai Sujata. Once she had done she would join his crew, at first Breanna didn’t seem to want to be freed. So for four nights the ghost had returned and offered this deal to Breanna and on the five nights she had agreed to the deal because she was annoyed of the ghost coming to her. Originally thinking that she could outsmart the ghost and make him set her free, then after she could kill him. But after she was set free, she tired to kill the ghost with a knife that she kept on her person. But with a swift movement, the ghost had brought Breanna to the ground and told the girl to put up her half of deal. Being forced to Breanna had gone out to search for Donsai and a few weeks later she had found him. After explaining the story to Donsai, he allowed her to join the crew and after a while, Breanna began to like being a pirate. So since then she had earned herself of a bounty of 73,700,000 for such crimes as. Her actions as an assassin for hire, killing off several local leaders and such of different organizations. Then escaping her prison cell, searching out for Donsai and joining the Sujata crew. Her most famous crime was the theft of several high end jewelry from several nobles. With this Breanna sets out to prove that she is the best bounty hunter in the world and that she is better than any devil fruit user. Appearance During the per-time skip Breanna wore a long sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow. During the post-time and her current appearance Breanna's outfit consists of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. Gallery gfyrty.jpg|Breanna's current appearance, with her fan opened. Breanna per.jpg|Breanna's appearance during the per-time skip. Personality Breanna has been described as a blunt and heartless little girl, she thinks of herself to be a young lady. She speak in a certain speech pattern, at the end of most off her sentences she will add the phrase "Huh!". She has an opinion of herself and is very impatience. She doesn't seem to take any crap from anyone or even from the rest of the crew. Breanna is blunt and cruel, she throws insults out at even the likes of the crew. If she is annoyed she will tell you about it, also she hates immature men and if she would encounter a male she doesn't like often address them as "Mijuku-san" which meaning Immature. Breanna seems to also take a great liking into older men, this was first seen with Mike. She has a huge crush on him and likes men with things that would make them unique. She revealed that she likes a man with a scar or tattoo, thus making unique and having a story behind them. She hates the goody goods who don't have a thing and she often gets annoyed of them. During the Sujata Pirates arc, Breanna had revealed to have a great hate to Devil Fruit users. Like the rest of the Weapons Core members, Breanna thinks that her powers are greater than any devil fruit user. She even looks down on the devil fruit users of the crew, thus making her the only member of the weapons core who has contraindicated themselves. Most of the time with the devil fruit users, Breanna thinks so little of them. That she will let another devil fruit user go up against them. Relationships Sujata Pirates Among the Sujata Pirates, like the rest of the members of the weapons core. Breanna seems to see very little of the rest of the members, but she does throw around the insults and plays with them a bit. But she does seem have shown to have a crush on both Mike and Hideyoshi. She often tries to seduce them and talk to them, she seems to more or less be a fan girl of them. Donsai Sujata With Donsai and Breanna their relationship hasn't been revealed as of yet. But Donsai commented that she is a valuable member of the crew, regardless of her own personal goals are. It is assumed that Breanna hates devil fruit users, Breanna doesn't seem to think very highly of Donsai at all. Weapons Core Among the Weapons core, as they tend to stick to themselves there. Breanna seems to fight right into with them, she has a big crush on Mike of the core. Often she wants to be partnered with him and it seems that Mike is completely oblivious to her signs that she has a crush on. Breanna seems to always trying to be with Mike and as of late, she had commented that she often wondered what Creeper looked like without his armor on. Abilities and Powers Breanna is a highly skilled and capable warrior that specializes in long-range combat. She is a keen analyst, being able to easily deduce an opponent's strategies and weaknesses soon after a battle begins. Breanna is famous for her abilities as a thief and assassin regardless of her own age. She knows several fighting forms and assassination techniques, Breanna boasts that she is a capable swordswomen as well. However she uses her smarts in battle and is able to outwit even the most cunning of opponents. Weapon The '''Kaze Oni (風鬼, Literally Meaning "Wind Demon") is the main weapon and is a giant Japanese war fan that has three purple circles along its metal body that she calls "stars". The strength of the gusts of wind she creates is indicated by how many stars are shown (one being the weakest, three being the strongest). The fan itself can also be used as a club or to block attacks. It also seems to be able to deflect fire arms and other weapons when opened and can also be lodged in the ground. In actual combat, to being used as a makeshift club or to block attacks, the fan can be used to glide upon in order to intimidate her foes, and it seems to be made of some sort of steel, since it is able to deflect weapons when opened. Fighting Style Breanna's main fighting style involves her giant fan that she carries, she is able to create powerful gusts of winds to blow away her opponents. Along with her skills in swordplay and smarts, she makes a hard fighting force. Haki As stated by Donsai all of the members of his crew know how to use haki and currently it is unknown to just what Breanna can use. Rokushiki As confirmed by Ryba who had developed a technique very similar to the Te-Awase, Ryba had revealed that Breanna has a Doriki level close to 495.She has shown to have an expert level of Rokushiki at her will, along with her weapon, she is a fighting force. *'Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo 'Renda (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'Tekkai Renda' (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'Tekkai Hei' (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Navigation Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Sujata Pirates Category:Mercenary Category:Female Category:Fan User Category:Smoker Category:Former Bounty Hunter Category:Thief Category:Strategist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User